devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 9
is the third chapter of the second volume and the overall ninth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Zero Two issues the order to enact Plan B in formation D to the involved members of the CCC - Zero Four, Eleven, Fifteen, and Zero Nine. Tsukasa wakes up at a net cafe with Hans Lee where she accidentally fell asleep until midday. Hans has been plotting locations Tsukasa saw Anzai as well as other areas associated with F Squad to try to find Anzai. He determines that Bunkyo Ward is where F Squad operates and Hans suggests making a false devil crime report in the area to lure someone from F Squad to them. Tsukasa feels making a false report would be wrong, so they go shoe shopping in Ikebukuro for Hans (who has no shoes) and try to think of another way. Sawazaki and Jill discuss Hans Lee because of how suspicious he acted. Jill hardly believes anything she's heard about him. She says when devils transform and drink blood, it's like being high on drugs only ten times worse. There should be no way only one of his eyes was transformed, or that he could control his transformation, or even that blood could heal wounds. Although, Jill has never had human blood herself. Zero Nine comes to take away Zero Seven's weapon so she can't interfere with the plan, but she's sleeping when he comes in. He tries to take a picture of her, but she awakens suddenly and puts a gun to his head. Zero Nine says he needs her weapons for maintenance. She knows this is a lie. She knows this means they are doing Plan B. She panics and demands details. The plan involves the deaths of humans, so she won't allow it. After finding shoes for Hans, he tells Tsukasa that drinking blood gives him more strength and endurance on top of his already heightened abilities. Hans claims that refraining from drinking blood is somehow related to devils' short lifespans. He says men have an average lifespan for 39 years. Tsukasa is floored at this news and she desperately wants to help Anzai get used to blood so he can have a better, longer life. When hearing that she wants to give him her blood, Hans' right eye starts to transform slightly, then goes back to normal. He then makes a scene in a public plaza about how aroused he would get if a girl said that to him. They happen upon a news crew reporting on the weather and stop to watch. Hans is careful not to be on camera. The F Squad meeting is about to start at Bar Sakaki, but Anzai still hasn't come down from his room. Sakaki puts a TV up and turns on the weather report because he fancies the cute reporter. Zero Seven arrives on the scene and determines their formation. The cameraman has bags under his eyes. Eleven confirms him as the target from a rooftop. Fifteen gets in position and hides his face with a typical surgical mask. Hans senses something is wrong. Tsukasa spots Fifteen crouching in the crowd of spectators. When the camera cuts back to her, Fifteen rushes to the reporter and slices her throat with a kitchen knife. Seeing blood, the cameraman transforms, as does Jill who is watching from the bar. The cameraman attacks the reporter and drinks her blood as the camera rolls on. The crowd and all of those watching at home are witnessing proof that devils exist. Anzai tackles Jill who is about to attack Sawazaki and Yanagi sedates her. Anzai is wearing the present Yanagi gave him, a gas mask that will block out odors and colors. He looks up at the TV and sees Tsukasa with Hans in the middle of the chaos. An order to dispatch all human personnel from Public Safety Division 5 Squads A through F is broadcast over the police radio. Chapter Notes * Tsukasa and Hans find out that F Squad operates in the Bunkyo ward. * When Zero Seven finds out Plan B is happening, she makes an effort to stop it. * Blood makes devils even stronger and drinking it may increase their short lifespans. * Plan B is carried out. Fifteen attacks a human weather reporter and the devil cameraman attacks, causing thousands to see the incident live. Devils are no longer a secret to society. * The broadcast is causing other devils who were watching, like Jill, to transform as well. * Tsukasa and Hans are right in the middle of the aftermath of the attack. Characters * Zero Two (spoilers) * Zero Four * Eleven * Fifteen * Zero Nine * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Takashi Sawazaki * Juliana Lloyd * Zero Seven * Ryuusei Yanagi * Toshiro Sakaki Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters